Professional carpet installation requires the use of a specialized installation unit called a powerstretcher. This requirement is cited by the the Carpet and Rug Institute's Standard for residential carpet installation, publication CRI 105. The requirement is also sited in CRI 104, the standard for commercial carpet installation. The said powerstretcher is currently manufactured by several companies. Powerstretching is time consuming and yet, necessary. The Kapinos Adapter is a metal premolded attachment to speed professional installation and ease the rigors of powerstretching carpet. The Kapinos adapter has shown in field tests to cut installation times up to 50%. The Kapinos adapter allows two installers with powerstretchers to stretch both the length and width of a room simultaneously. Powerstretching both the length and the width is a key to professional carpet installation, citing the Carpet and Rug Institute's publications 104 and 105. Currently, a carpet installer can powerstretch in only one direction at a time. The only alternative to this time consuming process is to breach the professional installation guidelines set forth in the cited publications CRI 104 and 105 by knee kicking in one direction while powerstretching in the other. The knee kicking method of stretching is unprofessional and unacceptable. The Kapinos adapter allows two powerstretcher units to intersect while still offering a solid anchorpoint for both units. In particular, the Kapinos adapter intersects the part of the powerstretcher known as the tubes. The tubes are metal, interlocking, telescopic, cylindrical lengths that span across the length or width of a room. This allows for an anchorpoint at the butt end of the tubes and a stretching side on the spiked head, carpet engaging end of the powerstretcher. The Kapinos adapter remains movable along the length of the tubes and the powerstretcher tubes are still fully adjustable. This allows the carpet installers to work efficiently.